1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal which includes a camera and a touch screen and can output an image captured by the camera on the touch screen, and a control method of the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
In general, a terminal may be classified into a mobile (portable) terminal and a stationary terminal according to a moveable state. The mobile terminal may be also classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to a user's carriage method.
As functions of the terminal become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games and receiving broadcast signals. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device. Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software.
Owing to such an improvement, the mobile terminal provides various photographing functions using a camera provided in a main body thereof. Panorama photography is used as an example of the various photographing functions. The panorama photography refers to a technique of photographing a picture which is longer than a general picture in left, right, up, and down directions, in order to photograph large landscapes in one picture. In general, a panorama picture is completed by attaching a plurality of pictures, which are obtained by partially photographing a subject in turn, to each other in a transverse or longitudinal direction.
Since the panorama picture is displayed by two-dimensionally synthesizing a plurality of pictures, the panorama picture cannot provide a sufficient perspective. Also, the panorama picture cannot express a three-dimensional spatial sense of a subject. The reason is that, in the panorama photography, scenery around a subject is photographed not through rotation about the subject but through rotation about a camera.